A smart watch is a device that provides smartphone-like capabilities in the form factor of a wrist watch. For example, a smart watch can communicate with a smartphone, and receive notifications such as text message and alerts from the smartphone. The smart watch can then display the notification in order for the wearer of the smart watch to read the notification. Typically, a smart watch has a completely digital display in order for the wearer to be able to easily read the notification. However, by using a digital display for the watch face, the smart watch loses the classic styling of a traditional wristwatch. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the methods and systems described herein.